<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Dream With Many Layers by The_Walking_Pie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24873781">A Dream With Many Layers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Walking_Pie/pseuds/The_Walking_Pie'>The_Walking_Pie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Little My Week 2020-The Walking Pie [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Also I am not a doctor, Definitely not the focus though, Fever Dreams, Gen, Minor Illness, Minor Mumintroll | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin, Onions, Sickfic, also a crackfic in a fancy package</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:08:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24873781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Walking_Pie/pseuds/The_Walking_Pie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Little My comes down with a fever, which causes her to dream about being an onion.</p><p>Based on that one picture of Little My as an onion and all the jokes about her also being an onion.</p><p>Little My Week 2020 Prompt: Gremlin; Food.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Little My Week 2020-The Walking Pie [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Dream With Many Layers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome to day 2! For those of you who don't know, @aroacelittlemy started a thing over on Tumblr called Little My week. Little My was born on Midsummer. So in honor of that, every day this week has a different set of prompts to it, and we respond to them in whatever medium we choose, so as long as it's Little My centered.</p><p>Today, the prompt was gremlin/food. Everyone jokes about Little My being an onion. So...yeah. I almost went with an AU where everyone in Moominvalley was a vegetable, but that was a lot of work (plus there already is an AU prompt on the prompt list), so this was the next best thing. If anyone wants to pick that idea up...:3</p><p>Anyway, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was a beautiful day in Moominvalley. Unfortunately for Little My, she was sick in bed with a fever. Moominmamma hovered over her, taking care of her making sure she was comfortable. However, Little My’s fever refused to break. So, Moominmamma decided to call in some help. In a stroke of bad luck, Moominpappa was out on a fishing trip with his friends Muddler and Joxter. But thankfully, Moomin and Snufkin were available.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wanted our help, Mamma?” Moomin asked. Snufkin was right behind him, anxiously glancing over his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Little My’s fever is getting worse, and I need to pick some more fever herbs.” Moominmamma explained. “I need you two to watch Little My for a few hours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course!” Moomin agreed. Snufkin nodded his assent as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here’s the medicine I’ve prepared already.” Moominmamma instructed the two of them. “She’ll need a dose of this about twenty minutes from now, and a dose of this two hours after that. I don’t think I’ll be gone that long, but it never hurts to be prepared. Make sure you exchange the cloth on her head with a new rag soaked in cold water every ten minutes or so. And make sure she drinks plenty of water. I already fed her some onion soup for lunch, so you don’t have to worry about that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry Moominmamma.” Snufkin reassured her. “We can handle Little My for a few hours!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure you can.” Moominmamma grabbed her handbag. “Well, I best be off. I’ll see you in a few hours.” She closed the door behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The minute the door closed, Little My began to toss and turn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright, sis.” Snufkin sat down in the chair next to her bed. “Moomin and I are here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Moomin sat down as well. “You’ve got nothing to worry about as long as we’re around!</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh my goodness! Little My!” Moomin was pointing at her face in a panic.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What is it?” Little My asked.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Your head is an onion!” Moomin gestured wildly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Really?” Little My ran over to a pool of water and peered into it. Sure enough, her entire head was an onion. “Cool!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It must have been a witch.” Snufkin declared. “Don’t worry sister, I will find the witch and get her to reverse the curse for you!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t worry about it.” Little My grinned wickedly. “Watch this!” She pulled some of her hair from her bun and stuck her head under Moomin’s nose.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ow! Little My!” Moomin started to cry.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That was very rude and you know it.” Snufkin scolded her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Since when have I listened to you?” Little My rolled her eyes. “Goodbye you two! I’m off to mess with some more people!” And off she went.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Someone threw a rock at the window. Snufkin was in the middle of changing Little My’s fever rag, so Moomin cracked it open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello there!” Snorkmaiden called up. “Is Little My feeling better?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No…” Moomin sadly informed her. “Mamma’s gone to pick more herbs, so Snufkin and I are watching her for now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is she going to die?” Sniff asked fearfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moomin glanced at Snufkin, who shook his head. “Snufkin says no!” Moomin yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Phew.” Sniff sighed in relief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snufkin finished changing Little My’s rag and went to the window. “You two can visit her if you want.” He offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No thank you.” Sniff refused. “I don’t want to get sick too!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I’ll keep Sniff company for now,” Snorkmaiden said, “but I’ll be up later. Tell Little My I said hello!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We will!” Moomin promised. “See you two later!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Little My began to thrash in her sleep again. “Haha...since wh….listen ta ya?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm…” Snufkin frowned, adjusting the sheets around her. “I wonder what she’s dreaming about?</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Little My, you look ill!” Snorkmaiden exclaimed. “Is there anything I can do to help?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t worry Snorkmaiden!” Little My assured her. “It’s rather useful being an onion. Watch this!” Little My parted her hair again. “Sniff, check this out!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t want to get sick too!” Sniff fretted.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Aw come on you big baby!” Little My mocked him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Alright…” Sniff leaned in. “Ow, my eyes!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hahahaha!” Little My chortled.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That wasn’t very nice.” Snorkmaiden chided her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Come on Snorkmaiden!” Little My nudged her. “It was kind of funny.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I didn’t think it was funny.” Sniff whined.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m off to prank more people!” Little My skipped off. Maybe she could show her sister’s boyfriend, the Inspector. Now  </span>
  </em>
  <span>that </span>
  <em>
    <span>would be hilarious. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Little My was tossing and turning so badly, it took both Moomin and Snufkin to force the fever medicine down her throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She seems to be getting worse.” Snufkin bit his lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Worse?” Moomin asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean...the fever’s fine. I’ve seen worse fevers.” Snufkin hastily clarified. “I just don’t know why she’s thrashing in her sleep so much. That’s a new symptom to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe she’s having a bad dream?” Moomin guessed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s it!” Snufkin snapped his fingers. “If I play a nice song, maybe her bad dream will turn into a better one!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh boy!” Moomin pulled up a chair. “What song are you going to play?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Traveler's Lullaby.” Snufkin tapped his harmonica a few times, took a deep breath and started to play.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Little My!” Snufkin shouted. “I’ve come to stop you!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why?” Little My complained. “I was having so much fun! I got the Inspector, Mumble, Mymble, Moomin again, Stinky, Sniff again, Joxter, Moomin again, Mamma, Moominpappa, Moominmamma, Moomin again...”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You keep making Moomin cry! I can’t allow you to get away with that!” Snufkin whipped out his harmonica as if it were a sword. “I got the Witch to enchant my mouth-organ with vegetable-face fixing magic! Your reign of terror ends here!” He put the instrument to his lips.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I like having a reign of terror! I won’t let you do this!” Little My charged Snufkin as he started to play.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“No….no….no!” Little My tossed and turned in her sleep. “Stop!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snufkin stopped playing. “What did I do?” He asked, bemused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know!” Moomin panicked. “Um...play a different song!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All Small Beasts then.” Snufkin decided. “I know she likes that one.” He gently blew the first note…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gaah!” Little My bolted up in bed. She stared at Snufkin and Moomin with wide eyes. “I’m...I’m not an onion anymore?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No…?” Moomin was concerned. “Why would you be an onion?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw man!” Little My huffed. She laid back down and quickly fell asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snufkin was frozen in shock, the harmonica still in his mouth. He and Moomin exchanged glances. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What was that about?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Later that evening, Little My’s fever broke. The next day, she didn’t seem to remember what had happened. So, like any good brothers would, they had decided to fill her in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would I want to be an onion?” Little My frowned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what we were wondering!” Moomin exclaimed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I have no memory of being an onion.” Little My sighed. “Although, now that I’m thinking about it, it would be a lot of fun.” She smiled mischievously. “I could cause a lot of chaos if I could make people’s eyes water at will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’d have to peel your skin off to do it.” Snufkin pointed out. “That doesn’t sound like a lot of fun to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Snufkin!” Little My made a face. “Why do you have to ruin everything?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snufkin shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you’re plenty annoying just as you are.” Moomin told her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, thank...hey!” Little My glared at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moomin chuckled as he left the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Moomin! Grr…” Little My wanted to tell him exactly what she thought of that remark, but she didn’t feel well enough to go chase him down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You kind of walked into that one.” Snufkin grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Snufkin! Make him come back here!” Little My ordered him. “You can’t just let him get away with that!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, I could if you really wanted me to,” Snufkin informed her diplomatically, “but I know that you’re plenty capable of taking your own revenge once you get better.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did I ever expect you to take a side?” Little My rolled her eyes. Snufkin hated conflict almost as much as she hated baths.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snufkin shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never mind. You’re right. I don’t need your help. Go away.” Little My pointed to the door. Snufkin got up and left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Little My sighed as she sank into her pillow. Sometimes, siblings were a real pain in the neck. Still, the two of them had helped take care of her when she was sick, even though they had teased her about onions later on. Which, now that she thought about it, would be a perfect way to take revenge. Moominmamma did have a bunch of onions in the cellar. It would be a shame if someone were to, say, accidentally feed a few of them to Moomin and Snufkin on the pretense that they had made a nice dessert…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Little My cackled to herself. As soon as she got better, she would get Moomin back for that quip. After all, that’s what a good sister would do. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>